Welcome to the Family
by azutara
Summary: The story of Sabrina and Elle's life. G!P Warning
1. Happy Birthday to Me!

**Welcome to the Family!?**

**Ch.1: Happy Birthday to Me!**

**A/N: Sorry that it's not that long today is my birthday and I was celebrating when I thought of this. **

"Happy B-day mija and don't think that now that you're 17 I'll let you do some crazy shit comprende!?", Santana yelled at Sabrina as she went back into her home office to check over some documents. As the young famous lawyer went into her office her famous dance choreographer wife came enveloping her daughter in a hug. "-Sniff- my baby girl is getting so big and don't mind your mom you know she feels like you're going to one day leave her and never visit", Sabrina returned the hug and told her that wouldn't happen.

Sabrina pulled her leather jacket closer to her chest and dusted off her denim jeans and waited patiently after knocking on the Fabray-Berry door. A blond answered the door except with paler skin and hazel eyes, "Hi Beth um is your little sis ready Rex is waiting at the club with everyone else" Beth smiled and called up the stairs for Elle who hopped down the stairs fixing her boots.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina I was just visiting the family but sadly the office is calling so tell mama and mommy that I will see them later", Beth hugged Sabrina and kissed Elle on the forehead before leaving in her Fisker Karma. Elle smiled and hopped into Sabrina's B-day present from her moms a Lamborghini Aventador.

Sabrina smiled as Elle mouthed the words to** Ice By Kelly Rowland and Lil Wayne** and rapped the parts since Elle ranted on and on about how she doesn't rap. They pulled up outside of ** "Rex's Joint"** and walked in after Sabrina informed a bodyguard who they were. The music hit you full blast as soon as you entered. They looked down over the railing to see sweaty bodies grinding on each other as lights flashed. There was a bar above them where those who wanted to drink, look out at the city, and watch T.V. were.

Sabrina lead them to Rex had a curly Mohawk and was a look alike of his dad. Rex flirted with the bartender who kept conversation with him and the clients while getting them drinks. "Well hello there my lesbro and Jew princess ready to get your B-day present?", Rex smirked as Sabrina nodded and Elle went to change into her birthday present for her lover.

Rex lead them up to the D.J stand and tapped the mike making everyone turn their attention to him as the D.J grabbed pulled up a different song and two women sat Sabrina in a chair. "Yo listen up I'm your host Rex the owner of this place and this is my best bud Sabrina her girlfriend wanted to put this together for her so give it up for Elle!", the audience cheered even louder when they heard the song **"Birthday Song By 2 Chainz and Kanye West"** start to play.

_Yeah_

_Birthday, it's your birthday_

Elle walked on stage in a black dominatrix suit with netting that covered her chest, arms, and legs that lead to her leather boots.

_If I die bury me inside Louie store_

_They ask me what I do and who I do it for_

_And how I come up with _

_This shit in the studio_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty girl_

_All I want for my birthday is a big booty girl_

Elle began grinding on Sabrina to the beat of the song. Sabrina's jaw almost fell off when Elle walked to the strip pole in the center of the stage. Elle twisted and worked her body on the pole as two other women came on to the stage and took her place dancing on Sabrina.

_When I die bury me inside the Gucci store_

_When I die bury me inside the Louie store _

Of course when everything was getting good Rex had to get in a fight with some chick's boyfriend. They had to stop the Dance just so Sabrina could kick the dudes ass and kick Rex's ass for trying to hook up with a taken woman.

"Oh cheer up baby your birthday present from me isn't over yet ok?", Sabrina smiled excited again and nodded, her girl always knew how to make her feel better. "Hey did I tell you my mom knows we aren't virgins?", She held back a laugh when Elle spit her drink...on her. "What the hell Elle I could have had an accident!?", Elle quickly tried to apologize until she heard Sabrina laughing.

"I told you air freshener wouldn't help your mom can smell sex even after a shower! How does she do that!?", Sabrina shook her head her family was something else but they were nothing to play with. "Hey when is the first time you ever got a boner?", Sabrina raised furrowed her brows and looked at her like she said dolphins were gay sharks before turning back to the road.

"Um...that's random babe but my first boner was when we were 7 at my birthday party", Elle blushed and laughed when she remembered. It was also technically her first kiss even though Sabrina says that was hers because kissing your mommy doesn't count.

_**Flash Back**_

_Quinn and Santana were joking around the grill, Beth was sharing her High school life with Rachel and Brittany. The birthday girl and her childhood were hiding underneath a_ _tree until they decided Sabrina playfully shoved Elle saying she didn't have a crush on her. They soon began wrestling and Sabrina got the upper hand until Elle tried to kick her off and kicked her not so little friend._

_Sabrina rolled off of her trying to keep her tears in remembering what uncle Puck told her and Rex, "You're a pimp or player and pimps/players don't cry like little bitche-Ahh! Santana it was a joke!", Santana kept punching his arm and dragged him away yelling at him._

_Elle quickly helped her up, "I am so sorry I did not mean for my kick to damage your penis, if it makes you feel better I could kiss it and make it better?" Sabrina stopped Elle from rambling by asking "Has your mommy ever kiss you on your spot?" Elle shrugged and replied "I have never been hurt in my "spot" as you call it but it was just an offer"._

_Sabrina felt a bulge in her shorts and shrugged deciding that maybe it would help and agreed. Elle got on her knees but was quickly in the air when Quinn picked up and Santana picked up Sabrina. They both had to explain what happened and the adults cooed when Elle kissed a surprised Sabrina on the lips after the party was over._

**A/N: I hoped you liked it again sorry it was short I was in a rush because it's my b-day.**


	2. Die Young

**Welcome to the Family!? **

**Ch.2: Die Young**

Sabrina pushed Elle on the couch as soon as they got in for the rest of her present was to fuck her girl's brains out until her birthday was over.

"So let me get this straight we have like an hour before your parents get home right?", Elle nodded and went back to making out with her girlfriend.

It seemed that someone cursed the day of Sabrina's birth because all of a sudden there was a chuckle and then a white fluffy dog tugging on Sabrina's boots.

"You got to be kidding me!?", Elle sighed and looked over Sabrina's shoulder to see her little brother Bryan picking up their Pekingese/Maltese/Shih Tzu mix, Prada.

Bryan was only 8 and had the dark hair and doe eyes of Rachel but the skin of Quinn. "Bryan I thought you were at soccer practice with mom and mommy?", Bryan let go of the dog who was having a glare contest with Sabrina.

"I was but we won and coach was bragging and got into a fight with the other coach", Sabrina stopped her match with the dog to laugh until Quinn Fabray came in.

Sabrina immediately stopped and hardened her gaze along with Quinn when she saw who was in her house. Elle sighed remembering why those two didn't get along.

_Before Sabrina and Elle got together she was a true player sometimes having at least five girlfriends and letting them get to know each other._

_Elle was surprised to learn some were ok with it and also upset at Sabrina for treating young women like that. She of course told her parents who spent hours trying to consult the heartbroken girl._

_It was at a party thrown by Rex where Sabrina and Elle were invited. At the time she was dating the head cheerleader Tammy, a green eyed blonde. _

_No one minded because Sabrina was on the softball team which started getting more wins than football. It was only right that the HBIC and captain dated._

_Elle was left behind as soon as Tammy glared at her and asked Sabrina in her sweetly cold voice if they could talk alone. Elle sat on the couch until one of her friends Andrew, who had his daddy's physique(Kurt) and his dad's hair(Blaine)._

_"Hi there Queen Diva, I just so happened to notice that your crush just left with Queen B and I thought I could possibly cheer you up". _

_Elle rose an eyebrow, "Well Rex and I agreed that maybe you could perform a song of Ke$ha it'll make you feel better"._

_Elle bit her lip until she saw Tammy whispering in Sabrina's ear and pulling her to the dance floor. _

_Elle quickly agreed and rushed through the bodies to tell Rex. "Well alright my Jew Queen let's get our Ke$ha on!" _

_Elle walked to the stage and watched as the other teens stopped dancing and watched her, including a pissed off Tammy and stunned Sabrina._

_"Um hi I'm Elle and this song goes out to my crush, DJ hit it please". The DJ, Skylar( Mike and Tina's daughter) nodded and played _**Die Young By Ke$ha.**

_Elle took a deep breath before looking at Sabrina and started singing_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

_Every one clapped for the drums part and Elle looked straight at Sabrina then Tammy._

_Oh what shame that you came here with someone _

_Sabrina moved to the stage mesmerized and didn't care that Tammy was yelling at her._

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young(2x)_

_Elle pulled Sabrina on the dance floor and could see her friends over by the DJ booth giving her the thumbs up. Even though her mind was telling her she should stop because Tammy would slushy them for this, her body wouldn't stop grinding on Sabrina especially when her crush grinded back._

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Runnin like we outta time_

_Wild childs lookin' good_

_Tammy suddenly pulled Sabrina from Elle who winced when Sabrina said something in Spanish and got slapped by Tammy. "Estamos por perra"(1) , Elle frowned when Sabrina said that but was secretly hoping that gave her a chance with Sabrina._

_Like it's the last night of our lives _

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

_"Mira el nene caliente"(2), Sabrina complimented Elle making her blush and continue their dance. Sabrina knew that there was no way she was going back to Tammy because she really wanted to see if Elle liked her. Sabrina didn't care what the school would say they already knew she had a dick because of a bet she made with Rex. She's never going to mix cinnamon with chili and eat it without water again._

_Young hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty shots_

_Elle bit her lip and blushed before turning her head to connect her lips with Sabrina's. Sabrina moaned in pleasure and rocked her hips a little further to ease her hard-on._

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush(you know)_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush(for sure)_

_Elle rode home with Sabrina who had been drinking but said she was fine to drive them. They were at a red light when Sabrina reached over and began nibbling on her neck. Elle knew that she wanted to be in a relationship before this happened so she stopped Sabrina. Of course this just pissed her off and she made Elle get out._

_Elle was walking home when a car pulled up and just as she was about to pull out the pepper spray and rape whistle her mommy had given her, the windows rolled down to show a very upset Quinn Fabray. "So you want to tell me why you were at a party with alcohol and why are you not with Sabrina, Dammit Elle I told you never to walk home by yourself what if...", Quinn gripped the wheel hard and wiped her eyes while the younger and tanner version of herself explained what happened. Santana had a real great Spanish talk with Sabrina, while Brittany calmly heard what happened and banned Sabrina and Tub J.R. from drinking._

"I've got to go I'll see you later Elle", Elle pouts until Sabrina kisses her, glares at the dog, ruffles Bryans hair, and apologizes to Quinn again. Rachel had just come in with groceries and Sabrina helped her put them on the table and left. Elle glared at her mom and ran upstairs into her room.

"I just don't get it Rach I do everything right for her and Bryan and it's still not enough", Quinn sighed and rubbed her temples. Rachel smiled softly and took Quinn's hands into her own, "Quinn you and I both know that you are doing just fine, and I was upset too absolutely outraged to hear that Elle had to walk home but until you found her".

Rachel put her finger to her wife's lips before she could say anything and continued, "Sabrina spent weeks, months even to our stubborn daughter and us apologizing, I forgave her, Elle forgave her, now it's your turn, if you don't you may regret this if they decide to start a life together", Quinn thought about it Beth turned out better than she would if she had kept her, now her other little girl wasgrowing up.

Quinn looked at Rachel and knew that she was right, "How did I ever get you to marry me and have my kids?". Rachel chuckled lightly before starting to prepare dinner and seductively whispered after looking around for Bryan who had ran upstairs to start on his homework, "You showed me your emotions, and filled me up with that magical sperm of yours that never fails to satisfy". Quinn gulped before shaking her head and going into the bathroom to take a cold shower before she helped Rachel.

**A/N: I was hoping to make this longer if it's not my apologies. I hoped you enjoyed and Elle will be pregnant soon hopefully by the next chapter.**

_**Spanish Translations**_

_**(1): We are through bitch**_

_**(2): You look hot babe**_


	3. HYFR

**Ch.3: HYFR**

Sabrina took a sip of her cup as she waited for Elle to show up to the party that her best friend Candy(Sugar's daughter) was throwing.

The girl had _"money to blow"_ as she always told her, they were in a five story mansion and this was only her summer house!

Rex was out on the dance floor flirting with Candy even though he knew she wouldn't give him a chance in hell. Skylar was chatting with Andrew and Monique(Mercedes and Sam's daughter).

The only horrible thing about this party was Tammy also being here, she still wasn't over the public breakup and was spreading a rumor that Sabrina had crawled back to her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes on that one because she usually didn't like saying it because of her mommy but like her mami would say_ "bitch was crazy or cray cray"_.

Sabrina just shook it off and fixed her tight black shirt and jeans then looked up to find Frank(Finn's son) or as she liked to call him The Green Giant from that spinach Commercial, was cornering Elle.

"Excuse me Green Giant or whatever, instead of trying to get my girl why don't you go back to your storybook hmm?", Sabrina grabbed Elle's hand leading her away from the always looking constipated or green giant.

Elle smiled and kissed Sabrina on the cheek thanking her and tasted some of Sabrina's drink. She cringed at the taste but soon got used to it. It was time for the games to break out and Sabrina wanted to do a body shot with Elle.

"I don't know Sabrina...I mean I already feel a little tipsy I don't think I can handle one more drink", Elle fidgeted under everyone's gaze.

"It's ok Elle I promise just one more shot and we can go back to my place to cuddle", Sabrina already drunk pleaded with Elle.

"Ok, ok", Elle agreed while Sabrina took off her shirt and lied on the table with a lime in her mouth.

Elle slowly licked the salt from the valley of Sabrina's breasts, watching her jeans get tight and her breathing deeper, then took her shot of tequila and ate the lime in Sabrina's mouth.

Sabrina really didn't care who was watching as she kissed Elle before grabbing her shirt and leading them to her car.

Sabrina almost got into a car accident because of Elle kissing her neck and promising to take care of the bulge in her pants.

Sabrina quickly pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car palming her dick that shot up to 8 inches for now.

Elle followed Sabrina into the house kissing her of course to anyone watching it was a sloppy kiss but in their drunk state it was bliss. Sabrina and Elle quickly discarded their clothes on their way to Sabrina's room.

Sabrina didn't even feel bad when she threw Lord Tubbs Jr out of her room and closed it so he wouldn't ruin their night. Sabrina turned on her music and let** HYFR By Drake ft. Lil' Wayne** play. Sabrina was too drunk to even question where her parents were with Elle pushing her on the bed.

_(Gotta do what I gotta do)_

_All my exes live in Texas like I'm George Strait_

_Or they go to Georgia State where-_

_Tuition is handled by some random n**** that live in Atlanta_

_That she only sees when she feels obligated_

_Admitted to me first time we dated_

_But she was no angel, and we never waited_

_I took her for sushi, she wanted to f****_

_So we took it to go, told them don't even plate it_

_And we never talked too much after I blew up_

_Just only 'hello' or 'happy belated'_

"Fuck Elle come up here and ride my face already", Sabrina moaned and grabbed Elle's hips to bring her down on her face, flicking her tongue to make sure she's wet.

Elle moaned and screamed when Sabrina thrust her tongue into Elle's hole, Sabrina moaned because Elle was still tight as a virgin.

"Ahh fuck yea, I love this pussy on my face", Elle groaned because Sabrina dirty talking was amazing.

"Let's try something new babe", Sabrina licked her lips and waited until Elle nodded to slip her tongue over Elle's tight anus. Elle scratched at the headboard as Sabrina jerked until her cock was at its 10 1/2 inches, finally slipping her tongue into the tight hole.

"Mmm, fuck baby move your ass", Elle complied rocking her hips, "fuck you like that" Sabrina nodded.

"Fuck your dripping on my face, so wet and dirty", Sabrina slapped Elle's ass hard loving the sound. She spread Elle's ass cheeks and stuffed her tongue in her anus holding Elle who was squirming.

"I think you had enough of my tongue baby, now give it to me", Elle moved down until her wet pussy was on Sabrina's six pack. Elle and Sabrina started French kissing while Sabrina moved her hard dick to Elle's soaking pussy, slipping in with ease.

_I heard you f**** your girl, is it true?_

_You getting money? You think them n****s you with is wit' you?_

_And I say_

_(And I say) Hell Yeah _

_Hell Yeah_

_F***in Right_

"Well aren't you dirty? I love it", Sabrina held Elle's hips as they moved together. "Yeah show me how ride", Sabrina met Elle's hips with hers when she lowered herself.

Sabrina look up at Elle's hair stuck to her face and panting, "Such pretty hazel eyes" Elle would have blushed if she wasn't riding her girlfriend's dick that hit her cervix on a hard thrust.

"The prettiest fucking thing I have ever seen", Sabrina slapped Elle's ass again. "Treat me like your little slut!", Elle was shocked at what came out her mouth but Sabrina just smiled, "Yeah?", Elle nodded.

"You really love this big fat cock", Elle smiled knowing Sabrina wanted to play. "Yeah we could go doggy style ,hmm?", Sabrina could feel that they were both close.

Elle and Sabrina started moving their hips faster not even hearing the door opening and laughing coming from downstairs because of the music.

/

Santana made her way upstairs with Brittany, Quinn, Rachel, and Bryan who was cradled in Rachel's arms talking about soccer.

Santana went to Sabrina's room to tell her to keep the music down and to come out to speak to their guest but all adults got the shock of their life.

/

Sabrina couldn't stop moving her hips because she was about to come even when she saw a wide-eyed Brittany, a Rachel gaping and covering Bryan's eyes, a pissed off Quinn, and a Spanish cursing Santana.

"Oh shit!", Sabrina came hard into Elle who also couldn't stop herself from the orgasm.

"Ay dios mio", The last thing Sabrina saw before blacking out was Santana fainting.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this out there. I hoped you enjoyed it, I don't know when the next chapter will be out but the Lopez and Fabray family will definably being getting shocked. I don't own any Glee characters or songs like HYFR. I can't wait to see more Brittana and Faberry fics that will come out. Until next time! **


	4. Romeo and Juliet

**Romeo and Juliet**

Rachel rubbed Quinn's clenched fists to keep her wife from losing it. Brittany rubbed Bryan's back while he slept and hoped her wife wouldn't get too upset. Sabrina and Elle sat on the opposite side of their parents in the hospital as they waited for the doctor to come back.

They all turned their heads to see Dr. Johnson with a wry smile on his face. "I'm guessing that the fiery Latina who keeps trying to get out her bed and yells at the nurses and doctors is a part of your family?", Brittany and Sabrina immediately rose and shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry about her she doesn't really mean to be well mean", Sabrina smiled followed by nods from the rest of the group. "Well you may see her now she fainted because of shock just give her time to recover and she should be fine", Quinn thanked him and followed the others into the Santana's hospital room.

"Mami are you ok?", Sabrina cautiously moved towards her mother's bed. "Mmm, Brina? Come here angel mami's not upset", Santana smiled along with a relieved Sabina who got closer.

Before anyone had time to react Santana head locked Sabrina ,"How could you do this to your mami did you even use a condom!?". Quinn and Brittany quickly pulled Santana off of Sabrina.

"I'm so sorry mama I didn't think about it and we had I guess a little too much to drink", Brittany looked up with a frown. "I thought I told you no more drinking did Tubbs Jr put you up to this?", Sabrina shook her head.

"So let me get this straight you disobeyed us and had sex I feel like I'm looking in a fucking mirror right now!", Santana rubbed her temples and went to the restroom to put her clothes on. "Look let's be calm about this they did apologize and their just teen-", Santana interrupted Rachel.

"Oh please don't go there dwarf cuz I'm not in the mood", Quinn quickly intervened "Santana back off of Rachel ok it isn't her fault that you're daughter follows in your footsteps".

Everyone knew that the line had just been crossed. "Excuse me I know this isn't coming from the highschool baby mama and let's not forget now has three kids", Santana scoffed while Brittany and Sabrina held her back and Elle and Rachel with a still knocked out Bryan did the same.

"You just have to bring up the past hunh? Well at least I can have more kids! You didn't even want to tell Brittany", Everyone stopped and looked at a guilty Santana and a shocked Brittany. "Wait what? San you said you didn't want any more kids because of your job", Brittany didn't wait for Santana to answer before she ran off with Sabrina chasing her.

"That's it Q, did you tell Rachel about that time where you didn't think Bryan was yours because she slept with Finnept! I guess by that look you didn't and you can forget about the Lopez family and Fabray's ever getting along!", Santana quickly chased after her family.

"I knew you didn't believe me no matter how much I explained to you that it was only once and I even got a DNA test", Rachel wiped her eyes and quickly stormed out with Bryan.

Quinn released a frustrated sigh and looked towards Elle thinking she would get upset too. Elle let a tear drop slide down her cheek as she whispered "Just because I look like you I'm yours, but if Bryan looks more like mom he can't be yours?".

Elle walked out of the room leaving Quinn to think to herself before she also left the room.

/

Sabrina threw a pebble at Elle's window it had been at least two months and every time she tried to talk to Elle at school she would walk another way or talk to one of her friends.

Sabrina knew her mom's would be ok and wouldn't let each other just like she knew Elle's parents would work through it as well. Sabrina really wanted to see Elle because this was starting to look and feel like that play Elle was in.

_"Romeo and Juliet I think that was the name of it but whatever"_, Sabrina thought as she threw another pebble. Elle finally opened her window and saw Sabrina, "What the heck Sabrina it's 3 in the morning I need my rest!".

Sabrina smiled at Elle being a diva but then remembered what she came for and quickly grabbed the ladder she had brought. Elle waited until Sabrina was in front of her to give her the Fabray eye brow raise.

"I couldn't stand being away from you and I wanted to know why you were avoiding me?", Sabrina pouted and Elle fidgeted. It was either now or never to tell Sabrina the news that she wanted to tell her family in the morning.

Sabrina noticed and became serious "Elle what's wrong?", she wrapped Elle into her arms and waited. Elle sighed and stepped back lifting up a pregnancy test, "Sabrina I'm preg-".

"What's going on in here?"

**A/N: Well there goes another one I can't wait until the next one. When it's time for them to find out the gender I will need some genders and names. The most popular gender will win. I hoped you enjoyed and I have to say great job to all the Brittana and Faberry fics. Also thank you Cocoa16!, you made me remember to update today.**


	5. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Everything felt like a dramatic soap opera with the silence hanging in the air as Sabrina stared at the positive sign on the pregnancy test, which Elle had dropped. She quickly kicked it under Elle's bed as Rachel walked in surprised to see Sabrina.

"Oh My...Um not that I don't mind you being here Sabrina because this is like _Romeo and Juliet_..", _Yeah except Romeo didn't get a chance to knock Juliet up_, Sabrina thought as Elle stopped her mother's rambling.

"Mommy can we have a little privacy I'll be in the car in a minute", Elle smiled and kissed her mother's cheek while gently directing her out of her room to close the door. Elle slowly turned back to an expressionless Sabrina and bit her lip.

"So how long have you know that you were pregnant?", Sabrina bent down and took the test from under the bed and returned it to Elle.

"For probably a couple of weeks after the sickness and just blaming it on virus when my mom's would ask...if you want to go back on what you said about getting me preg-", Sabrina enveloped Elle in a hug.

"If anything I can't wait until graduation gets here", Sabrina pulls back smiling and kisses Elle. Elle couldn't help but let her tears flow she still has her girlfriend and a new addition is on the way.

"Good I was beginning to think I would have to get you on Maury", Elle joked tickling Sabrina. "So where are you about to go right now and I'm guessing you haven't told your parents", Sabrina sat on the open window watching Elle play with her fingers nervously.

"Um actually we were just heading to pick up Beth and I was going to tell the whole family then", Sabrina nodded slowly and quickly made a plan.

"You gather up your family and I'll get mine then we can tell them all at the park a few blocks down the road", Elle smiled proud of her baby dama, she blames Sabrina and Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, for coming up with that plan.

"Ok I'll do it but you might want to go before my mom comes back or worse Bryan comes up here and opens his big mouth", Elle rolls her eyes before rushing Sabrina to her window.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going love yo-", Sabrina couldn't finish her sentence because quickly pushed her out of the window into the bushes the moment Quinn walked in.

"Are you ready? Also what was that?", Quinn rose her eyebrow while Elle blocked the window and laughed "Oh nothing just a stray dog or cat".

Quinn shook her head and answered an incoming call most likely from Beth leaving Elle to follow behind.

**A/N: I'm So extremely sorry for the HIATUS first there was a family reunion, then somebody dear to my heart died after I saw them at the reunion, but like my grandma says you just got to keep living. I'll try to update hopefully soon. Mother's Day is coming up soon! Shout out to the mothers and also Iron Man 3 was awesome! Until next time**


End file.
